f1_unione_career_by_tiroweefandomcom-20200213-history
Kamui Kobayashi
Career Overview Toyota (2009) Kamui Kobayashi made his F1 debut in 2009, replacing the injured Timo Glock. Kobayashi's forst race was rather disastrous - crashing into the Williams of Kazuki Nakajima. Kobayashi's second race in F1 was much more successful, taking a 6th place finish. Sauber (2010 - 2012) With Toyota pulling out of F1 in 2010, Kobayashi moved to Sauber for the next three seasons - finishing 12th in the Driver's Championship in each year. The high from his time with Sauber came at his home race in 2012, taking his first podium finish with 3rd. Return to F1 with Caterham (2014) Following a year out of F1, Kobayashi returned to F1 as a pay-driver for back markers Caterham. Kobayashi would go on to take the team's first and only point in F1 with 10th at the Canadian Grand Prix, securing the team 10th in the Constructor's Standings. Despite many inspired drives throughout the season, Kobayashi failed to secure a seat for 2015. Second Return to F1 with Toyota (2017 - Present) Toyota returned to F1 for 2017, and signed Kobayashi as the reserve driver. Following Toyota's second driver, Esteban Ocon reviving a race ban for the Canadian Grand Prix, Kobayashi had his chance to make a break-through comeback. Kobayashi qualified 12th in his first qualifying session since Brazil 2014. The race would prove to be highly successful, with the Japanese driver leading the Grand Prix towards the mid-point. This was the first time he had ever lead a Grand Prix. Kobayashi would go on to finish 5th in the race. Three days later, Toyota announced that Kobayashi was to remain as the second driver to Lewis Hamilton for the remainder of the 2017 season. Maximising the pace of the TF117B, Kobayashi would take Toyota's first podium since their return at the Japanese Grand Prix. Despite a more competitive car in the form of the TF118 for 2018, Kobayashi looked to struggle to get up to speed. After the opening eight races, Kamui found himself nearly 30 points behind his team mate Hamilton, who also took Toyota's first race win at the Azerbaijan Grand Prix. To make matters worse, he was beaten by Toyota reserve Nobuharu Matsushita on his debut in the Sauber at the Austrian Grand Prix. Results would slightly improve in coming races, but Kobayashi's team mate would take two further race victories with the same machinery. Kobayashi would take his first podium of the season finishing third in round 17, USA, the same race in which Hamilton would drop out of contention for the Driver's title come race end. Kobayashi would be the centre of the media attention at the finish of the Mexican Grand Prix, as the popular driver claimed his long awaited first ever race victory. Team mate Hamilton came home in second, to record Toyota's first ever 1-2 finish in F1. Kobayashi also claimed the fastest lap. Kobayashi would continue his recent form at the season finale, finishing the race where he qualified in third. Kobayashi remained with Toyota for 2019. Two 5th place finishes in the first 2 rounds, along with Hamilton's strong results gave toyota the lead in the Constructor's for the first time in the team's history. Kobayashi would come to blows at round 4, the Toyota's home race at Suzuka after making contact with the Honda powered Red Bull of Gasly into turn 1. Both cars suffered damage and neither driver would finish in the points. Kobayashi would make amends at the next race in Azerbaijan, starting and finishing the race in third. Racing Record (Formula One Results Only) Results on bold indicate Championships won.